Tikia's Visit to America
'Summary' After getting on a ship to America, Tikia has discovered what the modern world is like. Can she find a way to her island or will she have to stay in the world with mostly technology. 'Characters' *Tikia *Blue *Pink *Trollz0r *Blink *Lord Tourettes *Lady Tourettes *Red *Broseph *Wednesday (mentioned) 'Transcript' Tikia: Shit, not again... (Tikia swings away from the volcano and jumps in the water to avoid the lava, then she notices a bunch of fish swimming towards a large net) Tikia: (puts her head out of the water) Oh no! Those poor fish! (Tikia swims over to the net and gets the fish away from it, she accidentally gets caught in the net, before the net is brought up to a large boat, Tikia jumps through a window filled with large crates) Tikia: Oh my God, what is this? (Tikia notices some guards coming down) Guard #1: Alright man, let's not mess this next job up. Guard #2: Yeah like last time where those darn kids got away with their cartwheel tricks. Guard #1: Let's just make sure these boxes of fish get delivered to America. Tikia: (gasps quietly) Oh my god... (Guard #1 shines his flashlight at the box Tikia was hiding behind) Guard #2: Huh? What's up? Guard #1: Did you hear that? Tikia: (whispers to herself) I gotta make sure they don't find me... (a small caterpillar begins climbing on Tikia's foot) Tikia: Oh no... (snickers her laughter) Guard #1: Did you hear that? Guard #2: Uh, no... Tikia: (snickers) I don't want to kill this insect... Guard #1: Did you see that!? Tikia: Oh no... Guard #2: Yeah! There's dolphins outside! Guard #1: Yeah... (Tikia quickly runs off while they weren't looking) Guard #1: Huh? What was that? Guard #2: God damn it! We messed up! (throws his hat to the ground) Guard #1: (throws his flashlight to the ground) Tikia: Phew! (giggles) That was close. Now how am I going to get out of here? (notices a window) Oh, how typical. (jumps out the window and onto concrete ground) What the? (Tikia looks upon the city of America) Tikia: I say... Is this America? (a girl's scream is heard in her head) No! NO! (cries) No. (slaps herself) Get ahold of yourself Tiki! Remember, put the past behind you... (sighs) Just how am I going to get back home? (Red walks past her and suddenly looks back) Red: Ooh-la-la. Hot chick at 12. (approaches her) Sup bitch? Tikia: Excuse me? Red: What? You ever heard of sexual stunts? Tikia: What!? Excuse me sir but I have more things to do right now. (tries to walk away) Red: (rolls eyes) Nothin's more important than having sex with me babe. And why the fuck are you so native? Tikia: Be quiet! It's a long story... Red: What? You got abandoned or somethin'? (Tikia becomes so shocked and wide-eyed and knocks Red out with a large stick) Tikia: Don't! (cries) Don't ever say that again! (walks away) Red: (laughs) She's a big one. (Tikia runs into Lord Tourettes and Lady Tourettes) Tikia: Excuse me? But do you know where there's any food? Lord Tourettes: What kind of SHIT!? (Tikia looks freaked out and wide-eyed) Tikia: A- Are you okay? Lady Tourettes: I'm sorry, we both have FUCKEDUPDONKEYSHITINOURFACES!!! (Tikia is wide-mouthed) Tikia: Wh- What? Lord Tourettes: Sorry! It's the F- F- Tourettes Syndrome we DICKS have. Tikia: (understands) Ooohhh... That's why you did that. I totally understand now. Lord Tourettes: But what kind of SHIT do you need? Tikia: Hmm, maybe some healthy and delicious like a fruit. Lord Tourettes: At a store of course! Tikia: But- I don't have any money... (Lord Tourettes hands her $20) Tikia: Thank you kind sir. (walks away) (Lady Tourettes glares at Lord Tourettes) Lord Tourettes: AH SHIT! (Tikia walks out the store with a few fruits and vegetables) Tikia: Aah, much better. (Broseph spots her) Broseph: Whoa, now that's one cute girl. Tikia: (notices) Excuse me? Broseph: Say babe? Need help carrying all that fruit? Tikia: Err, no I'm fine th- thank- Broseph: Nah, really I insist. Tikia: Sir, it's no big- Broseph: Believe it babe, your cuter when your closer. (rubs her back) Tikia: (giggles) Err, thanks. But really I should go. Broseph: Wish i had more time with her brah. Red: Dude, Wednesday will kill you. Broseph: Shit. (Tikia finishes all of her food) Tikia: Now how am I going to get out of here? (Blue, Pink and Blink walk past) Blue: Say, does that girl look familliar? Pink: Yeah, she does... Blink: (long gasp) TIKI! (goes to hug her) Tikia: Oh! (giggles) Hi there boy! I remember you. Blink: You were my friend on an island! Blue: Yeah, you were that girl. Pink: We still thank you for saving Blink's life. Tikia: Anytime. Pink: What are you doing here anyway? Tikia: I got stuck on a boat from saving some fish! Blue: But now what are you going to do? TIkia: There must be some way back home. Blue: (thinks) I think I got just the guy. (at Trollz0r's house) Trollz0r: (me gusta) Naw brah. (normal face) I'm about to get a high score in here! Pink: Come on Trollz0r? Do it for our friend. Tikia: Please sir? That island is my home. Trollz0r: Well... (Tikia pulls an innocent smile at Trollz0r) Trollz0r: (forever alone face) Alright! (sniffs) I'll do it! For da nice lady! (shows them flying over her island in Trollz0r's jet) Trollz0r: (LOL face) Here we are braws! Tikia: My home! Blink: Why do you have to leave so soon? (teary) Tikia: I'm sorry Blink, but if i can. I'll return another day. (Blue gives Tikia a phone) Tikia: Hm? Blue: Call us just to say hi. Tikia: Oh, okay. (Pink hands her their phone number) Blue: You'll also need a parachute to get down right? Tikia: (giggles) I know. Trollz0r: Come on girl! Ain't got all day here. Tikia: Thank you for your help sir. (kisses Trollz0r's cheek as he pulls a forever alone face) (Tikia jumps out the jet and activates her parachute as the jet takes off. As she falls down she sheds a tear) Tikia: I never want anyone to talk about that again.. (END) Trivia *This EP had the same two guards from DFTM *Tikia has a past that is yet to be revealed. Gallery Tikia's Visit to America 2.png|"Lookin' cute girl." Poll What do you think about Tikia's new episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:February Releases